Kiss The Girl
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale. Jommy fluff. Date With the Night never happend in this. Please R&R.


A.N.-I'm back with another fic. In this Date With the Night never happened. The song is Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale. I got the idea partly from the music video for the song. It was almost 5 pages in my Word document, so it's a bit on the long side. I don't have school on Monday, so i'm hoping to get the next chapter of Hush Little Baby up sometime this weekend. I hope you like this, it's just a fluffy little Jommy. I love to hear what you think, so please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or Kiss The Girl. I do own Tim Rozon though. Okay, only in my dreams. Hey, I can dream can't I?**_

* * *

_**

**_oh _**

_**(kiss the girl) **_

_**oh **_

_**(kiss the girl) **_

I love Jude Harrison. There, I said it. I'm done trying to hide it. I'm done being afraid. Now if only I could get the courage to tell her that. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's smart. And she has the voice of an angel. Everyday, when I watch her sing, I'm mesmerized. I mesmerized by her beauty, and the beautiful words that come off her lips. Her beautiful, pink lips. Lips I've only been able to kiss twice. And each time, I've taken it back and watched the tears fall as her heart broke.

**_there you see her _**

_**sitting there across the way **_

_**she don't got a lot to say **_

_**but there's something about her**_

I wish I could get up from this chair and walk up to her and tell her that I love her. But I can't. She's sitting at a table with a bunch of people. And I don't want to ruin her release party, considering what happened at her last party. I wanted to kill Shay. I can't believe he cheated on her. With Eden, of all people. I wanted to smash him until he was a glob with the consistency of pudding. And now I can never eat chocolate pudding again after the image I just put into my head. She's gotten quieter since the whole thing with her parents. I feel so bad for her.

_**and you don't know why **_

_**but you're dying to try **_

_**you wanna kiss the girl**_

I want to kiss her so bad. Seeing her in that little black dress, she's as hot as ever. She's getting up to go sing. This is only going to get harder. Every time she sings, every time I see those lips singing a song, I want to kiss her. I'm dying to kiss her, but I know I can't. There are so many reasons. She's too young, she's my artist, it's not professional. I don't care, and I don't think she does either. But I don't want to hurt her, which is why I'll never tell her.

_**yes...you want her **_

_**look at her, you'll know you do **_

_**it's possible she wants you too **_

_**there is one way to ask her **_

Like I said, I'm done hiding the fact that I want her. I can tell by the way my heart speeds up and I get butterflies in my stomach every time I look at her. I hope she wants it too, in fact, I'm almost positive she does. There's only one way to find out.

_**it don't take a word **_

_**not a single word **_

_**go on and kiss the girl **_

_**(kiss the girl) **_

I'm going to kiss her, and not take it back. If she seems happy, she wants me as much as I want her. If she seems mad, she doesn't want it. God, I hope she wants it. I need her to want it. Okay, deep breath. Get up and go talk to her. You can do this Tom. That's right, just walk over like you own the place.

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**my oh my **_

_**looks like the boys too shy **_

_**ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

Wait, she's getting up. No, she's not supposed to do that. Damn. I was so close. I let my head hang down as I walk back to my seat. I sit down with a sigh. Why does this hurt so bad? "Hey, tough break man." Kwest sits down next to me. "You saw?" Now, not only do I feel horrible, I'm also humiliated. In front of my best friend at that. Well, one of my best friends. Jude's the other, obviously. "Yeah. I saw Little Tommy Q get shot down." I glared at him for a minute, then went back to my sulking. "What am I gonna do, man? I want a seventeen year old girl who just happens to be my artist. Am I messed up or what?" I ask with a sigh. "You're not messed up man. You're in love."

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**ain't that sad? **_

_**it's such a shame **_

_**too bad... **_

Is it really that obvious? If Kwest can see it, can everybody else? Why does she have to be so hot? I could go on for hours about all the things that make her hot. Her lips, her smile, even her laugh is hot. At least, I think it's hot. "What am I going to do?" I let out a sigh of frustration. Kwest laughs. "Are you seriously asking that question? You know exactly what to do." I look over at him, not a clue what he's taking about. "Kiss the girl." He says it like it's the most obvious thing ever.

_**now's your moment **_

_**floating in a blue lagoon **_

_**boy you better do it soon **_

_**no time will be better **_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Jude's alone again. Kwest follows my gaze and sees Jude. "Go, now's your moment. Hurry, before she starts talking to more people. Go." He goads, seeing the look on my face. I got up and took a deep breath before heading over to Jude. She smiles when she sees me coming, and I smile back. As I reach her I grab her arm and pull her down a hallway and into an empty studio. "What are you doing?" she asks, confused.

_**she don't say a word **_

_**and she won't say a word **_

_**until you kiss the girl **_

_**(kiss the girl) **_

"This." I say, kissing her like I've wanted to kiss her for a long time. After a while I pull away, the burning in my lungs becoming too much to handle. For a moment the only sound is our ragged breathing as we try to catch our breath. I open my mouth to tell her why I did it but she cuts me off. "Don't say it." she whispers. "Say what?" I ask, though I think I know what she's going to say. "It never happened." Her voice is still a whisper, thick with unshed tears. "I was never going to say that. I was going to tell you that I'm done being afraid and I'm done trying to pretend I don't have feelings for you. Jude, I want to be with you."

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**my oh my **_

_**looks like the boys too shy **_

_**ain't gonna kiss the girl **_

"You're not going to take it back?" her voice shook on the last word. I wiped a stray tear from her cheek with my thumb. "Jude, that is the last thing I'm going to do. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be an "us". I want this. But we don't have to if you don't want to."

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**ain't that sad? **_

_**it's such a shame **_

_**too bad **_

_**you're gonna miss the girl **_

"I'm scared. I want to, I want to more than anything in the world. But I can't get my heart broken again. It's so fragile already, I don't think it could take much more. Every time I fall for you, I get my heart broken. I let myself fall for you every time, even though I know you'll break my heart again. Tommy, I don't want to get my heart broken again. I don't know if I can could this, put my heart on the line like this." She's crying, and it breaks my heart.

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**don't be scared you **_

_**better be prepared **_

_**go on and kiss the girl**_

I silently wipe away the tears, not knowing what to say. "I never meant to hurt you. Whenever I see you cry, it breaks my heart. Especially knowing I'm usually the reason you're crying. I'd take back everything I ever did to hurt you if I could. I wish I could give you everything you've ever wanted. I make the sun shine forever for you if I could."

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**don't stop now **_

_**don't try to hide it how **_

_**you want to kiss the girl **_

"I love you, Jude. I've loved you since you were fifteen. I'm done denying it, I'm done being scared, I'm done breaking your heart. I promise you, I will never intentionally break your heart or hurt you again. You're the sun, the moon and the stars. You're it, girl. You're it for me."

_**go on and kiss the girl **_

_**(kiss the girl) **_

_**oooh **_

_**(kiss the girl, kiss the girl) **_

"Really?" she asks, as her tears slow. "I have never in my whole life meant anything more." She smiles that smile I love so much, that smile that lights up her eyes. "I love you too. Ever since that first day. I gotta admit, there's something hot about the way you said, 'Don't ever call me Little Tommy Q again.'" she giggles. "In that case, don't ever call me Little Tommy Q again." I try to say it the way I said it that day. She laughs harder, and I have to laugh with her.

_**la la la la **_

_**la la la la **_

_**go on and kiss the girl**_

"Are you going to kiss me or are just going to stand there? Because if your just going to stand there, I'm going back out to the party." I smile and pull her closer and kiss her. I pull away and search her eyes for any sign hesitation. I found none.

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**my oh my **_

_**looks like the boys too shy **_

_**ain't gonna kiss the girl **_

I wait for her to say those three words. The three words I need to hear before I can be sure this is what she wants. "I want this." she says, looking deep into my eyes. I lift her up and spin her around, then set her carefully back on the ground. "I have waited way too long to do this." I say, kissing her passionately.

_**sha la la la la la **_

_**ain't that sad? **_

_**it's such a shame too bad **_

_**you're gonna miss the girl**_

When we part, Jude's smiling. The her smile faltered. "Tommy, can I ask you a question?" she asks. "Yeah, what is it?" She's biting her lip, a nervous habit of hers. "Why do you love me?" Does she really have to ask that? "You know exactly why."

_**la la la la **_

_**la la la la **_

_**go on and kiss the girl **_

_**go on and kiss that girl **_

She smiles again, and I hold her hand in mine. I glance at my watch and se that we've been in here for almost half an hour. "We better get back out there. Somebody might've realized we were gone." She sighs. "Yeah, I guess." We walk back to the party holding hands. A slow song is playing, so I lead her to the dance floor. I place my hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. Jude's face lights up as we twirl slowly. I hold her close and memorize everything about this moment. The way she smells, the way she feels in my arms, the smile on her face, I'm memorizing everything so I can remember it when I'm old and gray.

_**la la la la **_

_**la la la la **_

_**go on and kiss the girl **_

_**go on and kiss the girl**_

The song ends and we stop twirling. I smile and kiss her softly, reveling in her taste. Mint with a hint of cinnamon. I know we'll have to deal with Darius, and the media later, but for now, I'm just going to be happy and celebrate with my best friend and the love of my life. I am so glad I kissed the girl.

_**kiss the girl **_

_**(kiss is the girl) **_

_**go on and kiss the girl**_


End file.
